Jōki no Subete no Kazoku – Family Above All
by KrazyKeke
Summary: It is from numberless diverse acts of courage and belief that human history is shaped. Each time a man stands up for an ideal, or acts to improve the lot of others, or strikes out against injustice, he sends forth a tiny ripple of hope. Remember there's no such thing as a small act of kindness. Every act creates a ripple with no logical end.
1. Chapter 1 - Causing Ripples

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket characters

* * *

**Summary**: Sohma Katashi returns home after several years abroad and reclaims his title as first son as well as being the true head of the Sohma family.

* * *

"_Do you know what your name means, Ka-kun?" A gentle hand stroked the young boy's cheek. "No, Mother." The hand patted his cheek just as gently, a soft laugh. _

"_It means 'hard, firm'. I named you such so that no matter what happens, even when I'm long gone and I can't get to you…It's important that you stay firm and unyielding, harsh even, to the people in that house." The hand disappeared. _

"_Although they claim to be family, almost no one with good intentions resides there."_

…ir. "**Sir**!" The unruly black haired, porcelain skinned man sitting in the backseat of the black car sat up with a jolt, blinking stunning viridian eyes which were still a tad fatigued. "Sir, we've arrived at the Sohma summer home. Are you certain it's wise not to announce yourself beforehand?" The boy's driver, a middle aged man with plain features asked hesitantly.

"It's fine, Hideyoshi-san. Although it's been years since I've been home, I'm certain my brother will welcome me with open arms." The man stretched and smiled; the driver suppressed a shiver of fear, that smile seemed warm and kind, but his eyes were cold. "Thank you for driving me all the way out here. Could you please pop the trunk though, I've got it from here."

All Hideyoshi did was nod dutifully. "Yes, sir." 'He truly lives up to his namesake. I wonder who's the bigger monster, Akito-sama or Katashi-sama?'

Katashi admitted that this probably wasn't the best decision he'd made. He'd gotten several reports from that woman about the happenings at the Main House and felt utterly appalled at Akito and how he ran things in his stead, still, to drop everything in England to return home, everything would change and he knew that.

What he didn't know was if it were for good or ill.

"—Something you say? What would happen if you knew? Do you want to know me? You want to understand me? Why?" Katashi's ears perked up as he caught a familiar voice and his feet unconsciously moved faster. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He came upon the scene of a dark haired individual he instinctively knew as Akito harshly slugging a blonde boy across the face. "Understand, understand? You just want to look down on me, right?! You just want a reason to feel superior to me, don't you!?"

"Akito, that's ENOUGH!" Katashi felt a curious ringing in his ears, his heart was pounding fast and he was so angry. Angry at this outsider girl who'd foolishly substituted her body as a shield for the blonde, angry at this person who he didn't recall from his memories, angry…just plain angry. Akito stared at Katashi without comprehension, as if unable to understand that he was being ordered.

"Ka…ta…shi…" Akito's voice was barely a whisper but Katashi heard him. Anger filled the man's eyes, but Katashi was just as pissed. "You've come back. You've come back but it's too late, you're not welcome!"

"Your tantrums may carry weight with your Jyuunishi but you hold no such power over me, in fact, it's quite the opposite. Now, **leave**!" Katashi spat. He saw a brown haired male coming onto the scene and he looked vaguely familiar but the ravenette didn't care to think too deeply at the moment. "Take him and go. Get him out of my sight."

"Always so high and mighty, but you'll see! I am God! I rule the Sohma family!" Akito said in a high pitched tone, even as the male gently grabbed a hold of him. Katashi snorted derisively. "You're just an idiot boy holding onto a false crown. You are not king, nor untouchable. Remember that." The brown haired man escorted Akito away though the younger man's eyes were brimming with hate and challenge.

"Scaaaaaaary! You're really scary, Tashi!" Suddenly, Katashi found himself with an arm around his shoulder and a handsome dark haired man with taunting gray eyes was nearly face to face with him. "It's good you haven't changed a bit. But, thanks for stepping in and protecting Tohru-kun as well as Momiji."

With little fanfare, Katashi shrugged the man's arm off. "Don't count on it happening regularly; that kid just pissed me off is all." The man merely smiled. "Anyway, Gure-kun, who's the girl and what's she doing here?"

For once, Shigure looked semi-serious. "That, my friend, is a long story." Katashi held in a sigh. "I've got the time. Things are still a mess back in England, but I see now…" he watched Momiji cry guiltily and Tohru hugging him. "That you all…definitely needed me here more."

"You've always been the one who Akito was most afraid of, who he listened to, but things have changed. Can we count on you not to run away anymore, to play your role in the curse?" Shigure asked with strange intensity. Katashi merely stared back at the man as Hatori strode over. "Let's get out of the rain. Shigure – enough with the invasive questions."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Please review. *smile* If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll give you a spoiler for the following chapter and have the second chapter up before the end of the day.

**Name**: Katashi Sohma

**Alias (es)**: Harry Potter (in England), Tashi (by Shigure), Ka-kun (deceased mother)

**Age**: Late twenties to early thirties

**Gender:** Male

**Date of Birth**: 31st July, 198-?

**Nationality**: Half English, half Japanese

**Birthplace**: Godric's Hollow, England

**Alliance**: Sohma Main house, the Jyuunishi

**Personality**: Harsh, unyielding to anyone who crosses him once. If you are on his black list, you remain there for life. Katashi has a hidden gentle side, but he rarely shows it.

**Known relativ (es)**: Akito Sohma (half brother)


	2. Chapter 2 - Who is Katashi Sohma?

**Summary**: As Tohru returns from the Sohma family summer home with a new goal in mind, the mystery of the first born son deepens. Just what is his role in the Jyuunishi curse and is he the enemy or an ally? Perhaps only Sohma Kazuma has the answers…

* * *

"You've come home, Katashi-sama." An elderly maid remarked, her back hunched and her hands gnarled, her basically blind eyes were startlingly sharp as they focused in the general direction of said man.

"It's a privilege to see you…once more during this time of madness, young one." Her hands reached out for Katashi's and without hesitation, he gently clasped them in his own. "I should have returned immediately. Foolishly, I believed that things would have been better in our absence, I know different now, Obāchan."

"You and your mother were the only bright light in that cesspool of despair and darkness. To think that Akira-dono left her for that woman and the result of that union was used like some sort of puppet, warped and broken now…" Katashi said nothing. "But, enough of that, you came home, that's all that matters. Your mother, is she-?"

"I'm afraid she passed away at least three years ago, Obāchan." Although he'd never admit it, it pained him to watch the older woman silently weep.

Meanwhile, in the Sohma family dojo

"Tohru, I have never felt afraid of Akito. He is very much like a small child, one who can only throw temper tantrums. A very weak and unstable child…" Kazuma remarked quietly as Tohru made tea for them both. "That person…was not afraid either. He looked down on Akito-san as if…he were insignificant." Tohru murmured, mind flashing back to the scene where he came out of nowhere and ordered Akito to leave.

"? 'That person'?" Kazuma echoed, confused. Tohru flinched, surprised she'd spoken aloud. "Ah! No, it's nothing-!" The martial arts teacher eyed her directly and the teenager looked down, chastised. "Now, who is that person?" After a few moments of gathering her thoughts, Tohru tried to speak. "I overheard Shigure-san calling him 'Tashi', but Hatori-san corrected him and told me his name was 'Katashi'." The absent minded highschooler lifted her gaze to Kazuma's but the man looked almost faint. "Shi…shou-san…"

Kazuma shook his head. "Sohma Katashi, the first born son of Akira and Shiori Sohma, the true heir of the Sohma Main house, he is Akito's older half brother." Tohru was shocked stiff. "While Akito is seen as 'God' of the 12shi, Katashi's the magic that binds them together, at least, that is the rumor."

"I don't understand…" Tohru whispered.

"Long ago, in a lost part of the Zodiac legend, it has been said that the God's brother was a shaman, or a priest, in other cultures, he was known as a magic user, and he took a ceremonial knife and sliced his left palm open, forming a circle around God and the 12shi, pouring his magic – his very life - into the blood, creating a 'bond'; a blood bond that would not allow the God and the Jyuunishi to ever part." Kazuma spoke solemnly. "Before he died, the God's brother warned him that the bond would and could be broken if…"

"If?" Tohru was hanging onto his every word.

Kazuma shook his head. "No one knows the ending, the true ending to that story. It was lost years ago and fell into obscurity." Tohru looked disappointed. "I could not say who is the 'better' brother, and would even say neither. But my advice to you is to tread very carefully when you cross paths with either one."

In the end, Tohru could only nod her head.

* * *

Many of you asked if I'm following the manga or anime, I'm following the manga from volume 10 onward, only covering major events that truly have an effect, so yes, Akito is a woman, and yes, Harry knows that, but he's following the trend like the Mabudachi Trio were forced to in order for Akito not to aborted by Ren. Shiori is Lily, and that's all I'll say on the subject, answers will be given. Have patience.

And that's a wrap. Please review. Next ten reviews and I'll have the third chapter up tomorrow.

**Teaser**: His presence, it fills the room almost…suffocating me. "Please…come down from there before you hurt yourself, Isuzu." His voice is commanding, but gentle, as if he understands. He…understands. "I'll carry the burden for you from now on." This is the power of God's brother…


	3. Chapter 3 - A Shift In Power, Pt I

**Summary**: There is a shift of power in the Sohma main house. And everyone sees firsthand just what kind of man Sohma Katashi is…

* * *

The early morning silence, broken only by the tick-tock of the clock in the room, was deceptively calm. All of the Jyuunishi had been brought together, even the Cat and the outsider, Honda Tohru, the maids were going about their duties diligently but gossip was traded between each other obtrusively in the kitchens or gardens, never where they could be overheard.

And it was all due to the fact that Akito – God —had not summoned his Zodiac or extended to the interloper, Honda, the same courtesy. It was God's brother currently sitting where Akito normally did and he was sipping green tea, reading the morning paper, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"A-Ano…" Tohru's voice was almost a mere whisper, but it might as well have been a shout with how quiet and underlying tense the atmosphere currently was, Katashi continued to read the paper as if he hadn't heard her at all. "K-Katashi-sama!" This time, the high school student did shout, though she slapped her hand over her mouth immediately, the Jyuunishi were looking at her with varying stares that screamed for her silence and caution.

"Hm? Yes, Honda-san?" Katashi asked pleasantly, his green eyes amused but encouraging and Tohru felt it was safe enough to continue speaking. "I…I don't understand why we were all gathered here." _Why I was allowed to come_ went unsaid but was loud in the room.

"An excellent question. I was hoping one of my cousins would ask but no matter." He set down his paper. "After the events that need not be mentioned yesterday, quite honestly, I see how desperate the situation here has become in my absence. How far you all will go in order to be free of the curse…" Katashi held up a hand to forestall any arguments, a few were on his cousin's lips, although they were lies.

"The magic binding you to Akito came from my side of the family, specifically, my mother's side, she was a magic user like I am and instead of brother, she became the _sister_ in part of the 'forgotten' part of the Zodiac legend, a legacy handed down generation upon generation to us." He smirked at their gob smacked expressions.

"Hmph, the Sohma was originally a part of my ancestor's clan due to a merger, inbreeding merely thinned us out." He sipped his tea, soothing his parched throat. "I do not blame you for wanting to escape the curse. The bond between the God and Jyuunishi has been abused for several generations now although initially, its existence was meant to bring the family closer, to help each other become better prepared for the outside world, in a way that an older brother who sculpted would teach a younger sibling the art, etc." He gauged their reaction and while some looked skeptic, he could see many of them putting the pieces together.

"To temporarily sever the bond from Akito, apply it to myself and take on her duties is no small thing but it's possible, though it is a lengthy and archaic process, thus for the meantime, I had her removed from the Main house until I'm ready."

"How do we know you're not just like Akito?" Rin demanded, although it lacked her usual angry, brash tone and those who knew her wondered what had happened to her. He stood up and walked up to her, gently cupping her face, seeing through, understanding that she's standing on the edge of the windowsill Akito pushed her out of, that's her mindset.

_His presence, it fills the room almost…suffocating me._ "Please…come down from there before you hurt yourself, Isuzu." His voice is commanding, but gentle, as if he understands. He…understands. "I'll carry the burden for you from now on." _This is the power of God's brother…_

For a moment there was silence. And then there was uproar, questions flying left and right, but Katashi bore them with a serene smile on his face and said nothing.

The hostile takeover had already begun…

* * *

And that's a wrap. Damn. I bet you're all thinking, what _the fuck_? Because honestly, that's what I'm thinking too. I was going to do a simple back story, explain the presence of 'God's brother' in one chapter and follow the manga but now screw it. From this chapter onward, expect nothing to be the same because I'm turning that shit on it's head, ladies and gents. Oh, and do you want two ch's per day or one chapter daily? Better review and let a chick know. Laterz!

REVIEW TEN TIMES AND I'LL UPDATE LATER TODAY.


End file.
